


If music be the food of love

by Jessocon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mc has a backstory!, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessocon/pseuds/Jessocon
Summary: You wanted to tell the RFA members who you really were or rather, who you had been before. The thing is, the you in the past was a mess, you were ashamed of the things you'd done, the people you'd hurt. It was better this way, even though deceiving Jaehee and the rest of the rfa tore you apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic before so if it's terrible I apologise. I just love mystic messenger and this idea would not go away!
> 
> So my plan is for mc to end up with one of the rfa boys. I just don't know who yet! Maybe if you feel like it you could give me some suggestions?  
> The first few chapters will be getting to know this version of mc and figuring out who would be the most intersting romantic partner for her, it's possible there could be multiple love interests just to make things more complicated and confusing for her. 
> 
> Don't worry though I have a plan for what will happen in the end!

You didn't like keeping secrets from Jaehee. You two were so close now that you lived and owned a business together, you felt like sisters. You wanted to tell Jaehee who you really were or rather, who you had been before the rfa came and saved you from yourself. The thing is, the you in the past was a mess, you were ashamed of the things you'd done, the people you'd hurt. It was better this way, even though deceiving Jaehee and the rest of the rfa tore you apart. 

These were the thoughts running through your mind when Jaehee entered the kitchen in the apartment you shared. 

"Good morning mc, did you sleep well?"  
"I slept like a log thanks Jaehee, that shift at the shop must've really worn me out." You say yawning. You stretch and carry on making breakfast for the two of you. Jaehee grabs plates and cups ready for the coffee and toast you're preparing. The two of you are like a well oiled machine in the morning now, but then you two need to work well together in such a busy coffee shop. 

"Yeah that open mike night was really successful wasn't it? We'll have to do it again some time, maybe make it a monthly thing?" She says, brushing her long wavy hair.  

"Definitely" you say, although in reality you wished you wouldn't have to go through the torture of watching people perform, not when it used to be you up there. In your previous life back in the UK you were a fairly well known singer/songwriter. Things had been going really well, that was until you met him. 

You'd met Dylan whilst playing your first festival, you on the small 'newcomers' stage, and him with his band, due to play a larger stage.  
He was your typical bad boy rock star and you fell for it hook, line and sinker. At the time you were a naive 20 year old, and he was just so cool and sexy that when he took an interest in you after watching you play, you never stood a chance.  
Your relationship was unhealthy, you knew it but you were crazily in love with this guy, you just went along with everything he did.  
It started with partying, lots of alcohol and a lot of fun! Things took a darker turn pretty quickly, and soon enough the two of you were addicted to heroin. 

The media loved watching you two spiral out of control and your record sales were up because of all the attention. The people at your record label even encouraged your increasingly erratic behavior.  
You were heading for self destruction and you didn't really care, as long as you and Dylan were together. 

So when he publicly cheated on you, your whole world came crumbling down. Finally your parents saw their chance to help you get clean. You were shipped off to rehab. 

Rehab was... Hard, in every way conceivable and you decided you were never going back there again. You couldn't go back to your old life because you knew it was full of bad influences and 'him'. He had this hold over you  and ultimately, you still loved him.  
Choosing to leave the UK to go live with your grandparents in Korea meant you could leave your music career and all those bad memories behind. 

Downloading that app a over a year ago and joining the RFA was the best thing that could've happened to you. You made some great friends and found yourself living a contented and normal life. You never thought to pursue any kind of romance with the men of the RFA because, well, you were a mess inside. You were no good for any of them so it was better for them that you kept your distance.

During many of your late night girl chats Jaehee had asked you why you'd never entered a relationship with any of the boys when it was clear to see that all four of them liked you 'like that'. Your answer was always the same "I've been hurt before and I'm just not ready". The truth was that you found each man attractive in his own way, and you could see yourself loving any one of them.  
The problem was you. You would cause far too much damage to either Jumin's or Zen's reputation, Yoosung was just way too pure and you couldn't be the one to destroy the cute cinnamon rolls innocence. Luciel, well he didn't need anymore secrets in his life. 

"Mc?...MC!!" Jaehee was stood in the doorway to your bedroom with her coat on, ready to leave for the coffee shop. "Are you ready to go? Or are you just going to stand there spacing out for the rest of the day?"

You'd been staring at your guitar, the one you hadn't played for over a year. You missed playing music, but there was the chance that if you picked it up you would want your old life back, and that wasn't a risk you were willing to take. 

"Sorry! I'm coming!" You grab your coat and rush out of the front door, following Jaehee down the corridor and out on to the street. 

The day continued on like every other before it. Jaehee left to go to the wholesalers to stock up on a few items and you stayed behind to tidy up. You left the radio playing, and enjoyed being able to sing along. When nobody was around you allowed yourself this little treat, it helped to keep your musical cravings at bay. 

The song really spoke to you, it was full of emotion and heartbreak. You'd heard it played frequently during your shifts so had picked up the lyrics. You stop your mopping and concentrate on hitting those high notes. The song's melody slowly tapers and the song ends. You let out a contented sigh, that release of emotion was cathartic you think to yourself. 

That's when you hear it. The sound of a man clearing his throat, and another whispering "Mc?!"


	2. Sweet and the sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that mc is a bit of a flirt, I hope that this comes across ok. It may get her in to trouble in future chapters!

You feel your heart jump in your chest as you turn around to see Zen and Yoosung stood there. The former is studying you intently, crimson eyes narrowed, eyeing you suspiciously. 

Shit, You think to yourself, if anyone could recognise someone with musical training it would be Zen. 

"Hey guys! How long have you two been stood there hahaha!" You tried to sound nonchalant, but it came out in a higher pitch than usual. Fuck. 

"Oh only a few minutes, we didn't want to disturb you, you seemed to be pretty focused on your singing" Zen said with a smirk on his face. 

Yoosung was less able to contain his excitement. "That was amazing Mc! Like seriously good! You could do that for a living!"

"Hahaha! Flattery will get you everywhere Yoosung!" You purposely avoid Zen's gaze and desperately think of a way to change the topic. 

Walking behind the counter, you bring out the leftover brownies and cupcakes. Yoosung often came to see you after he'd finished his classes, that boy had a terrible sweet tooth and you loved to indulge it.  
"Do you boys fancy something sweet?" You say in your most seductive voice. A bit of harmless flirting might distract the narcissist. 

"Yes! How did you know Mc!" Yoosung practically rips the plates out of your hands and dashes to a nearby table to dig in. "Such a predictable puppy" You sigh as you watch the blonde fill his face.

"Lovely Zen? Can I get you anything?" You flutter your lashes.

"No cake for me mc I'm sweet enough as it is! Plus too many sweets are bad for your skin!" He shouts the last bit over his shoulder, aimed at Yoosung who has chocolate all around his mouth. 

Turning his attention back to you, the silver haired fox eyes you knowingly again. "So where did you learn to sing like that. And don't lie or attempt to change the subject this time. You've clearly had some vocal coaching, I can tell by the way you breathe and hold yourself when you sing."

"Can't get anything past you can I Zenny?" You grin "If you really must know I studied music when I lived in the UK. I play guitar and piano too. Is that enough detail for you?" You say sarcastically. 

"Well this raises further issues for me actually"

"Oh yeah, and what would they be?"

"It makes me wonder why you've never mentioned any of this in over a year of knowing us. In fact I don't think any of us know much about your past. You've done so much for each of us in the RFA, listened to our problems and helped us find solutions but we've never been able to return the favour".

"Not everyone has problems Zenny!" 

Nobody could fix me if they tried, you think.

"Just think of me as the baggage free friend!"

"Hmmm, I don't think anyone comes without baggage but okay ". 

Yoosung wanders over at that point, wiping his chocolate covered face with a napkin. 

"Sooo good! Can I take the rest home?"

"Of course you can! You always do!" You set about packing up the rest of the cakes for Yoosung.  

"Well babe, we'd best be off. I need to go workout and Yoosung should really get on with some school work"

"Nah I think I'll play some LOLLOL" Yoosung shrugs.

"Well in that case you're coming to workout with me after all that cake! You'll never get a girlfriend if you play games and eat cake all day"

Yoosung looks at you, violet eyes wide and pleading "really, is that true?"

"Sweet little Yoosung, of course it is! You have to leave the house to meet women! You should go with Zen, I'm almost done here and I'll be heading home soon when Jaehee gets back anyway"

"But I was hoping I'd get to hear you sing again if I stuck around"

"Ah that won't be happening. I don't sing for audiences anymore, you boys were just very, very lucky to catch me!"

You think you see a flicker of confusion in Zen's eyes when you slipped up by saying 'anymore' but it's gone in a second. Yoosung, completely oblivious let's out a sigh.

"Okay, I think that's a shame though...hey do you think if I go to the gym with Zen I might meet a girl?"

"Anythings possible sweetie! Now get going, those girls won't meet themselves!" 

 

You usher them out of the door. Zen turns and looks you straight in the eye.  
"I won't give up as easily as Yoosung you know, I want to see you sing again." He flashes you a cheeky grin. "Speak to you on the chat later babe!"

"Ugh, he's really not going to let this go is he?" You mumble to yourself, forcing a smile as you wave the pair off.

Later at home you log on to messenger. You enter the chat and see that seven, Zen and Jaehee are online.

707:  Here she is!! The lady of the hour!

Mc: What's going on guys? Talking about me I take it?

Jaehee: Yes, Zen was just telling us about your newly discovered singing talents. I have to say Mc, I wish you could've felt comfortable enough to tell me about this part of your life. 

Mc: I'm sorry Jaehee. Don't take it personally, music just isn't that important to me. Loads of people have a decent voice and don't make a big deal about it.

Zen: Mc your voice is more than decent. I mean I should know, I am also very talented. A  lady with beauty and talent should be up on stage for everyone to see!

Jaehee: Mc why don't you play on our open mike night? I think all of us would love to see you play! I've never once seen you pick up your guitar in the whole year we've lived together, I think it's about time.

Shit! How on earth are you going to get out of this one? You start to feel lightheaded, the thought of performing fills you with dread but also another feeling... excitement? 

707: I don't think that's a good idea...

Zen: Why do you think that? It's an amazing idea! 

707: That 

707: Is

707: Because

Zen: ?????

Wait, what was seven doing? You thought he'd be excited at the prospect of seeing you sing? That's when you feel the pit of your stomach turn cold. Did he know who you really were? Was he trying to help you avoid revealing yourself, why would he do that?

When you first joined the RFA you had been worried that seven would dig up your past during your background check. You hoped your recently changed last name would be enough to hide your secrets. The fact that he'd never once brought anything up with you meant you thought you were in the clear.  
You had found it odd that the super genius hacker hadn't found out about you, you'd been in plenty of British tabloids after all and you knew he could speak English. You'd hoped he'd just never felt the need to delve particularly deeply. 

Now what were you going to do? You had to test the water somehow...

Mc: he's probably seen some terrible videos of me when he did my background check lolololol 

Mc: I get pretty bad stage fright so the few performances I've done are really bad!;;;

707: Yes!

707: That's exactly right. 

707: Oh!

707: More work has come in! 

707: Defender of justice 707 must return to darkness

707: BAAM!

Zen: I swear seven gets stranger every time I talk to him. 

Jaehee: Yes, he definitely seems to be acting a little weirder than usual;;

He definitely knew.

Mc: Listen guys, I totally forgot but I promised to call my parents tonight. So as much as I love discussing myself with you...

Mc: Laterz

*You have left the chatroom*

You rush to your bedroom, you need to speak to Seven to figure out what he knows. 

Jaehee's eyes follow you as you cross the living room.  
"Everything alright Mc?" She calls.

"Fine thanks Jaehee! Just got to catch my mum before she goes to bed. Time difference and all that!"

She smiles at you as you duck into your room.


End file.
